


Frank Lero and Gerald Way / Фрэнк Леро и Джеральд Уэй

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, High School, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, or the one where Gerard is a flirt who doesn't have time for subtlety
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о двух парнях, чьи имена были написаны с ошибками в выпускном альбоме класса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank Lero and Gerald Way / Фрэнк Леро и Джеральд Уэй

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).
  * A translation of [Frank Lero and Gerald Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723957) by [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/pseuds/Helena_Hathaway). 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2752247.

Не то чтобы он намеренно таращился или что-то типа того, просто у него одержимость парнем, сидящим напротив него на школьном дворе. И иногда его глаза, словно сами по себе, начинали смотреть в его направлении, но он ничего не мог с этим поделать. 

Фрэнк оценивает его, а затем вздыхает, так как он провёл целый учебный год, фантазируя о том, что случится, если он просто встанет, подойдёт к нему и скажет «привет». Он просто должен сказать ему грёбаное «здравствуй», потому что это всё, что требуется. Всего лишь произнести его имя и, может быть, избежать той части, где он буквально проводит часы, мечтая о нём.

\- Кто, блять, такой Джеральд?! – раздаётся чей-то голос со школьных перил. Уши Фрэнка мгновенно реагируют на это, и он смотрит на парня, о котором он (не) фантазировал в голом виде.  
\- Что? О чём ты говоришь? – спросил в ответ парень, который, согласно общепринятому мнению, имел сверхогромный лоб.  
\- Посмотри на эту хрень, - ответил тот, показывая альбом другу. – Я чёртов Джеральд. Джеральд! Кто, блять, удосужится назвать своего ребёнка Джеральдом?!  
\- Ты должен сказать им об этом, Джерард, - пробормотал всё тот же парень с большим лбом, которого, оказывается, зовут Брендон.  
\- Они просто сделали опечатку или что? Моё имя не Джеральд! – Джерард усмехается.  
\- Да, оно даже глупее чем то, что здесь напечатано.  
\- Я искренне надеюсь, что они добавили лишнюю «н» к твоей фамилии, - парирует Джерард, поднимаясь со своего места. Он поднимается вверх по лестнице, против толпы идущих на него людей. Он совсем не пытается запугать кого-то, но его глаза полны решимости, и, видимо, именно это заставляет подростков, спускающихся ему навстречу, посторониться. Фрэнк хмурится и наблюдает, как Джерарда заглатывает не прекращающая болтать о чём-то толпа. Ему ничего не остаётся, как вздохнуть и взять альбом в свои руки, ведь ему отлично знакомо то чувство, которое Джерард испытывает в данный момент.

\- Какого чёрта «Нури» будет считаться оскорблением? – кричит Брендон, когда он больше не видит Джерарда. – И куда ты идёшь?  
\- Пойти наорать на людей, которые не имеют понятия, как использовать грёбаный компьютер, - кричит Джерард в ответ.  
\- Удачи! – голосит Брендон и сам переворачивает страницу альбома. Честно говоря, Джерард наверняка просто сойдёт с ума, так как, начиная со следующего учебного года, те, кому есть до него хоть какое-то дело, будут звать его исключительно Джеральдом. 

Джерард понятия не имеет, кому может пожаловаться, но, по крайней мере, когда он возвращается в школу, ему больше не приходится бороться за свою жизнь. Он чувствует себя Симбой, затерявшимся в стаде антилоп. Всё, что он видит, – это грубые, тупые лица остальных учеников. Пожалуй, их даже можно было бы назвать изношенными.

Джерард смотрит на книгу, которую он держит в своей руке. Она в твёрдом переплёте, так как его школа весьма претенциозна для того, чтобы полагать, что студенты согласятся на твёрдые обложки, нежели на съедобные обеды в столовой. В долгосрочной перспективе это может показаться правдой, но только не тогда, когда вам приходится мириться с выращиванием плесени в течение нескольких месяцев. Точнее даже так: плесень уже начинает покрываться вторым слоем плесени.

Он листает страницы, чтобы найти нужную. Бывшие спортивные команды, музыкальные шоу, академические клубы и прочие идиотские кружки, над которыми обычно смеются. Джерард запрещает смотреть самому себе на фото, что было снято в тот день, когда они играли в Dungeons and Dragon – это была плохая идея. Какой-то нуб позволил своей любимой фигурке, носящей имя Бенедикта Камберсучки, свалиться прямиком в игровую реку. 

Он вновь шелестит страницами, пока не находит размытую фотографию, где есть все сотрудники их учебного заведения. По большей части она, фотография, состоит из изображений вычурно выглядящих девушек, на губах которых неподходящий оттенок губной помады, а ещё они явно не умеют правильно наносить тушь. Там также позируют несколько каких-то парней, рядом с которыми стоит сам Джерард, ведь отказ от снимка являлся альтернативой лишения свободы.

Ему прекрасно известно, где он находится на этом фото, поэтому Джерард переводит взгляд в направлении следующего четырёхугольника. Если быть честным, он никогда не понимал эту школу: у них есть пунктик обучать буквального каждого учащегося, пропагандируя вред наркотиков, но при этом всем известно, что по каким-то причинам большинство наркоманов начинают принимать что-либо именно в средней школе. Да, Джерард предпочитает называть их наркоманами, нежели ублюдками, бестолочами, мудаками или же детишками-чьи-отцы-оставили-их-слишком-рано, как делают это остальные, – ему принципиально важно иметь позицию морального превосходства над кем-либо ещё. В любом случае «наркоман» по-любому звучит более вежливо, чем «конченый ублюдок», считает он.

Но независимо от того, как вы будете называть их, Джерард направляется к той части школы, которая технически закрыта для всех студентов, но это правило никогда не соблюдается. Более того, это место используется именно в тех целях, когда вам нужно принять что-то нелегальное между восьмью утра и пятью вечера.

Здание школы на самом деле не такое уж и большое, но, тем не менее, оно весьма длинное, и это занимает у Джерарда определённое количество времени, чтобы добраться туда, куда ему нужно. К счастью для него, одна сволочь по имени Чед, который нужен ему именно сейчас, стоит в коридоре и, несмотря на своё состояние, даже умудряется занимать вертикальную позицию, при этом скрестив руки на груди.

Джерард считает, что Чед – это весьма жестокое имя для человека. Оно больше подходит какому-нибудь укурку – если вы не хотите, чтобы ваш ребёнок становился поклонником марихуаны, просто дайте ему другое имя. Абсолютно такая же проблема с именем «Ганнибал» - если у вас нет пожелания для вашей крохи стать каннибалом, не называйте его чем-то, что созвучно со словом «каннибал». В это же время это, как говорится, заставляет вас задуматься, а не является ли Джерард каким-нибудь ночным сторожем, стоящим посреди дороги[1].

Фрэнк использует своё «забыл-телефон-в-шкафчике»-оправдание, чтобы следовать за Джерардом. Главным образом потому, что он вроде как нашёл тему для разговора, при помощи которой надеется начать свой первый нормальный диалог с этим парнем.

Он слышит, как Джерард начинает зачитывать кому-то лекции в коридоре, где он находится в данный момент, после чего замечает несколько человек, покорно покидающих это место и проходящих мимо него. Кто-то недоумённо оборачивается назад, чтобы выслушать какого-то чувака, сетующего на неправильное написание своего имени, но большинству из них реально насрать.

До Фрэнка доносится бормотание Джерарда типа «Моё имя – _Джерард_ , тупая ты обезьяна с клавиатурой! Если бы я написал «Wing Ding[2]», твоя половина мозга смогла бы понять, правильно это или нет?!»  
\- Уже слишком поздно, парень, - раздаётся голос Чеда, и Фрэнк невольно закатывает глаза, переводя взгляд в соседний холл. Давайте будем честными и признаем, что это всё-таки ужасное имя.  
\- Нет, я, конечно, знаю, что это так, просто сейчас я понял, что сегодня мне следует называть тебя чёртовым шутом и никак иначе, потому что, сколько бы раз это не делали, их никогда не будет достаточно. Твой череп настолько толст, что я даже представить себе не могу, как ты вообще умудряешься обрабатывать весь этот поток идиотизма.  
\- Послушай, чувак, я и половины не понял из того, что ты сказал...  
\- Господи, блять, Боже. Этот ёбанный выпускной альбом является самой большой моей занозой в заднице в данный момент. А ты лучше иди выкури какой-нибудь дряни в ближайшем из клубов, придурок, - буквально выплёвывает Джерард, и звук его приближающихся шагов даёт Фрэнку знать, что тот возвращается обратно.

Фрэнк видит Джерарда, когда тот уже собирается повернуть за угол коридора, и он просто делает глубокий вдох, понимая, что либо он сделает то, что собирается, сейчас, либо никогда. Где-то около минуты он находится в состоянии паники и отчаянно ищет хоть что-то, где он бы мог спрятаться, после чего осознаёт, что Джерард никогда не смотрел на него дважды и, разумеется, он даже не планировал делать это в данный момент.

\- Знаешь, эти стены весьма хорошо отражают эхо, - говорит Фрэнк, а затем мысленно начинает себя убивать, потому как это - самая глупая вещь из всех тех, что когда-либо можно было сказать. Он никогда не говорил с этим парнем, и сейчас он отчаянно старается проломить весь тот лёд между ними, дискутируя о резонансе звука в блядском коридоре.  
\- Это твой персональный способ сообщить мне, что ты подслушивал? – спрашивает Джерард, поднимая бровь; он останавливается и смотрит на Фрэнка. У того мгновенно появляется ощущение, что он находится под рентгеном, потому что это буквально первый раз, когда Джерард действительно смотрит именно на него и делает пометку у себя в голове о его существовании в целом. Всё-таки ему следовало держать собственный рот на замке. Не следовало говорить этого, но уже слишком поздно.

\- Джеральд, я полагаю? – спрашивает мальчик, подходя к нему.  
\- О, милый, твоё личико слишком прелестное, чтобы марать его, но скажешь это ещё раз, и я не буду думать об этом во второй раз.  
\- А ты можешь покалечить чьё-то лицо?  
\- Если хочешь, мы можем найти ответ на этот вопрос вдвоём, - отвечает Джерард.

Фрэнк ухмыляется и прячет прядь волос себе за ухо. Он на самом деле не может поверить, что вообще делает это, но всё происходящее с ним сейчас – правда. Однако ему, определённо, не стоило делать этого – вся суть в том, что он безответно влюблён в того, к кому он даже никогда не старался подойти хотя бы на несколько шагов, чтобы поменять статус с «одержимый» на «боли в животе от одиночества». Конечно же, самое правильное, что ему следовало сделать, это взять и послать нахуй самого себя, но Фрэнк, разумеется, даже не помышляет об этом.

Фрэнк не может придумать, что сказать дальше. Он буквально забывает все слова, которые ему вообще известны. Абсолютно ничего не приходит ему на ум вплоть до того, пока он практически в прямом смысле слова не выплёвывает всё то, что находится в его голове, словно его рвёт.  
\- Хочешь увидеть кое-что? – в конце концов, спрашивает он.  
\- Если это прелюдия, после которой ты срываешь с себя плащ и ослепляешь меня, то почему нет? – говорит Джерард.

Он смотрит на Фрэнка сверху вниз и, определённо, считает себя лучше, чем он, но при этом не исключает возможности того, что этот парень, возможно, состоит в какой-нибудь группе поддержки низких людей.  
\- Я не ношу пальто, - спокойно отвечает ребёнок. Джерард старается понять, сколько ему лет, потому как его лицо походит на лицо двенадцатилетнего и восемнадцатилетнего одновременно. У него нет никаких идей насчёт этого, но ему нравится его лицо в любом случае.  
\- Вижу. Стыдненько, а я уж с нетерпением ждал, – возражает Джерард, мысленно повышая оценку этого парня. – Показывай уже давай, что ты там хотел. Из-за тебя я весь как на иголках, мальчик, которого я никогда не встречал.

Паренёк безмолвно забирает альбом из рук Джерарда и поспешно шелестит страницами до тех пор, пока не останавливается на какой-то конкретной. Она находится в разделе предпоследнего класса, что заставляет Джерарда предположить, что, возможно, этот ребёнок такого же возраста, что и он.  
\- Прямо здесь, - он подаёт голос, показывая пальцем на какую-то фотографию. – Это я.  
\- Фантастика, - выдаёт Джерард, очевидно, чего-то не понимая. – Почему я вообще смотрю на... Фрэнка?

Ребёнок, который буквально только что показывал ему своё имя, закатил глаза и издал стон.  
\- Там ёбаная «л» в середине. Вместо «ай», тупица. Моё фамилия не Леро, какой идиот умудрился допустить это?  
\- Давай будем справедливыми, но что это, чёрт возьми, за фамилия такая – Айеро? – спрашивает Джерард. – Моё имя больше подходит какому-нибудь старикану, но, по крайней мере, у меня разумное количество гласных.  
\- Да ты просто маленькое солнышко, неправда ли?  
И Джерард хихикает.  
\- Чёрт побери, да! Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Леро.  
\- Как и мне с вами, Джеральд.  
\- Теперь я чувствую себя так, словно между нами появилась какая-то связь, - говорит Джерард.  
\- Группа подростков, чьи имена были написаны с ошибками?  
\- Группа чрезвычайно привлекательных подростков, чьи имена были написаны с ошибками, - поправляет Джерард, оглядывая Фрэнка, словно тот был куском мяса. – Итак, теперь я знаю твоё имя, но объясни мне, почему я не знаю тебя. Думаю, я бы давно заметил кого-нибудь с таким красивым личиком.  
\- Эм, что? – уточняет Фрэнк.  
Джерард снова хихикает.  
\- О, давай же, прелестный мальчик, ты ведь не настолько глуп, чтобы игнорировать свой внешний вид?  
\- Так я могу полагать, что ты тут не единственный самый прекрасный и утончённый?  
\- Тонкости свойственны только тем людям, которым нечем заняться.  
\- Так тебе нечего делать?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Но подожди... - начинает говорить Фрэнк, запутываясь.

Джерард лишь снова хихикает, после чего кладёт свою руку на руку Фрэнка, что немного странно, учитывая хотя бы то, что Фрэнк знает этого парня в течение двух жалких минут. Но Джерард упрямо тащит его в другую сторону, прямо к выходу.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Собираюсь купить тебе кофе.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я так хочу.

Фрэнк сглатывает, безуспешно стараясь придумать что-то, но это весьма тяжело. А ещё у Джерарда просто волшебный запах – какой-то микс кокоса и акриловых красок.

\- Откуда тебе известно, что сейчас мне никуда не нужно идти? – спрашивает Фрэнк.  
\- Просто потому, что тебе действительно никуда не нужно.  
\- Но как ты узнал это?

Тот лишь качает головой, но всё равно продолжает тянуть за собой Фрэнка в необходимом ему направлении. По мнению Фрэнка, Джерард ведёт себя так, словно они знакомы друг с другом слишком хорошо. Он наблюдал за ним издалека слишком долгое время, чтобы знать, кем является этот парень на самом деле, да и если говорить начистоту, Фрэнк просто никогда не мог представить, что Джерард будет разговаривать с ним, тем более в таком ключе, но это всё же происходит.

\- Я просто знаю. И всё.  
\- Ладно, но откуда у тебя информация, что я люблю кофе?  
\- Ты практически выпускник старшей школы, который всё ещё отходит от стресса, вызванного финальными экзаменами на прошлой неделе. Конечно же ты любишь кофе!  
\- Логично, - Фрэнк кивает головой. – Должен сказать, твоя тактика флирта заслуживает аплодисментов.  
\- Я не флиртую. Флирт вводит людей в заблуждение. Мне больше нравится покупать самолёты для воздушной рекламы. Ну, или я покупал бы их, если бы не был на мели.  
\- В таком случае ты не можешь позволить себе кофе, - говорит Фрэнк. Он замечает ошибку в логике Джерарда, но не собирается озвучивать её вслух. Он даже не может взять в толк, почему, блин, он решительно не предпринимает никаких действий, чтобы остановить то, что происходит прямо сейчас. Абсолютно ничего, что сейчас выходит из его рта, не было согласовано с его мозгом, поэтому у него создаётся впечатление, что у его слов существует собственный разум.  
\- Не порть мне всё веселье, - затыкает его Джерард, после чего они оказываются вне школьного здания. По большей части территория пустынна, особенно если учитывать, что все автобусы уже уехали, а жалкая группка людей стоит по другую сторону тротуара от них, ожидая своих родителей на машинах. Друга Джерарда, Брендона, о котором Фрэнку слишком мало чего известно, нет среди них, так что Фрэнк делает вывод, что тот уже уехал. В основном сейчас слишком тихо вокруг них, но ведь никто не хочет застревать в школе. В этом учебном году остался лишь последний день, и каждый хочет покинуть это место настолько быстро, насколько это вообще возможно.

\- И что теперь, ты собираешься отвезти меня куда-нибудь в Старбакс или ещё что? – в конце концов, спрашивает Фрэнк.  
\- А теперь послушай меня, куколка, если бы ты не хотел моей компании, то покинул моё общество ещё минут пять назад. Ты с лёгкостью можешь развернуться и уйти в противоположном направлении, и оставить меня в полном одиночестве, или что там ещё придумает твоё воображение, но у меня имеются все основания считать, что ты не сделаешь этого, верно?  
\- Ты весьма дерзкий, - отмечает Фрэнк. Он только что был вытащен на школьную парковку, куда, собственно говоря, его и вёл Джерард. Фрэнк не знает достаточно дерьма об автомобилях, зато он с уверенностью может назвать машину, которую водит Джерард, ну или, по крайней мере, опознать её.

\- Я самоуверенный, - отвечает Джерард. – В этом есть разница.  
\- Тем не менее, оба этих слова не являются взаимоисключающими.  
\- Тогда ладно, - легко соглашается Джерард, останавливаясь перед своей машиной и наконец-то убирая свою руку с плеча Фрэнка, а тот даже не знает, как может прокомментировать сложившуюся ситуацию. Всё просто очень странно. Ничего из того, что сказал Джерард, не несло в себе какого-либо смысла, основу знаний которого Фрэнк подчерпывал для себя из обычного человеческого взаимодействия.  
\- Что?  
\- Я до нелепости дерзок с людьми. Я фактически могу представлять собой всю эту дерзость, - продолжает он. – Но если человек дерзок, это автоматически делает его слишком самодостаточным.  
\- Я – что?  
\- Стеснительный. Самозащищённый. Тихий. Сдержанный. Немногословный, – говорит Джерард, – а я словно проглотил тезаурус[3], когда был ребёнком. Твоя застенчивость действительно привлекательна с какой-то стороны, но в то же время это не очень-то помогает при разговоре.  
\- Я сожалею.  
\- О чём?  
\- О том, что я застенчивый, - отвечает Фрэнк.  
\- Никогда не извиняйся за того, кем ты являешься, просто ударь в лицо того, у кого с этим есть проблемы, - советует Джерард.  
\- Нет, всё же ты действительно какое-то солнышко, - заключает Фрэнк.  
\- Спасибо! Я бы сказал тебе что-нибудь ещё, но, понимаешь, если я хочу купить тебе кофе, для начала было бы круто сесть в машину.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что ты не сбросишь нас с обрыва?  
\- Ну, Тельма, у нас ещё целый год школы впереди. Выбирай.  
\- Почему я Тельма? – спрашивает Фрэнк.  
\- Потому что я больше не помню каких-либо других имён, - сетует Джерард, затем открывает дверь машины и выжидающе смотрит на Фрэнка. Тот всё ещё стоит перед автомобилем, даже не предпринимая каких-либо действий, чтобы попасть внутрь, вследствие чего недоумевает, почему он до сих пор не скачет от радости, имея такую потрясающую предоставленную ему возможность. Ведь он буквально целый год искал в себе смелость, чтобы поговорить с этим парнем, а теперь ничего не может сделать. Он даже не может открыть чёртову дверь.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не хочу заставлять тебя ехать со мной или ещё что, - осторожно произносит Джерард, - просто дело в том, что ты ужасно милый, и я просто ненавижу тот факт, что не знал тебя вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.

Фрэнк бормочет что-то невнятное. В какую бы игру Джерард сейчас не играл, Фрэнк даже не располагает правилами. Он обдумывает это в течение ещё нескольких секунд, затем подходит к машине, буквально проглатывая свои нервы. Он просто не может заискивать перед этим парнем до конца своей грёбаной жизни, особенно если учитывать тот факт, что если он отвергнет предложение Джерарда сейчас, то не увидит его в течение трёх следующих месяцев. И именно поэтому он не намерен упускать свой шанс.

\- Значит, Джеральд всё-таки, да? – ухмыляется Фрэнк, когда Джерард одаривает его взглядом. – Увези меня отсюда.  
\- Как скажете, мистер Леро, - отвечает он, ухмыляясь в ответ с блеском в глазах. Джерард открывает дверь и занимает водительское место, попутно наблюдая, насколько нервно выглядит Фрэнк, когда садится подле него. Джерард осознаёт, что, наверное, это действительно странно, – он знает этого ребёнка лишь около десяти минут, а уже собирается покупать ему кофе, но в то же время ему просто необходимо узнать как можно больше о том, кто так же привлекателен, как и он сам. Помимо этого, Джерард заверил себя в том, что, чтобы узнать его, человеку требуется иметь некоторое представление о его внешности, а также о том, что он из себя представляет. К тому же залезть кому-то в штаны гораздо сложнее, если ты ничего не знаешь о нём, поэтому как вариант темы для разговора можно выбрать пиццу.

\- Тебе нужно пристегнуться, - бормочет Джерард, словно Фрэнк – маленький ребёнок.  
\- Я как раз собирался сделать это.  
\- А вот и нет.  
\- Я просто ещё не успел, - фыркнул Фрэнк, протягивая руку к ремню и защёлкивая пряжку. – Вот так. Тебе лучше?  
\- Ага, - отвечает Джерард и заводит двигатель. Фрэнку, если подумать, остаётся только действительно поехать с ним, кроме того, в нём уже проснулось некоторое любопытство, жаждущее узнать, что произойдёт с ними дальше.

\- Я пугаю тебя, куколка?  
\- Не называй меня куколкой, - просит Фрэнк.  
\- Ладненько, а как тогда? Дорогой? Детка, любовь моя, сладкий, пирожочек?  
\- Ты даже не позволяешь сказать мне что-либо. Просто зови меня Фрэнком.  
\- Не хочу, это слишком просто!  
\- Ладно. Тогда мистером Леро.  
\- Отлично, мистер Леро, вы можете называть меня Джеральдом, – произносит Джерард.  
\- Неужели я только что получил твоё официальное разрешение? – спрашивает Фрэнк, а затем смеётся, осознавая, насколько нелепо звучит слово «Джеральд» по сравнению с настоящим именем парня.  
\- Так и есть, - подтверждает Джерард. – Знаешь, мы почти как команда: ты и я. Мы оба были отвергнуты нашими классами.  
\- О, какая трагедия! – смеётся Фрэнк.  
\- Имей в виду, я не хочу, чтобы люди запомнили меня как какого-то Джеральда. Во всяком случае, я бы предпочёл, чтобы они перепутали моё имя целиком и написали бы вместо него что-нибудь классное.  
\- Например?  
\- Я не знаю, - честно признаётся Джерард. – Но, определённо, что-то крутое.  
\- Звучит неплохо.  
\- А ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Я пугаю тебя?  
\- Почему ты должен пугать меня?  
\- Ну, это может быть сюрпризом для тебя или что-то типа этого, но большинство людей не приглашают каких-то незнакомцев, чтобы выпить кофе лишь потому, что какие-то незнакомцы слишком хорошо выглядят в обтягивающих джинсах, - произносит Джерард с улыбкой.  
\- До этого ты и слова не сказал о моих джинсах, - заметил Фрэнк.  
\- Я не сделал этого просто потому, что большинство людей считают, что говорить кому-то, что у них отличная задница – лишнее.  
\- Почему ты вообще разглядывал мою задницу?! – недоумённо восклицает Фрэнк. Его глаза широко распахнуты и устремлены в сторону Джерарда, а тот, в свою очередь, кидает на него взгляды каждые несколько секунд, после чего переводит глаза обратно на дорогу.

\- Мне было любопытно, - в конце концов, отвечает он.  
\- Любопытно?..  
\- Да. Именно то, что я сейчас сказал.  
\- Да кто ты такой? – выдыхает Фрэнк, прикрывая лицо рукой. – Для тебя существует такое понятие как скромность?  
\- Нет, обычно нет. А что?  
\- Ничего, - бормочет Фрэнк в ответ, и Джерард начинает парковать машину. 

Разумеется, они не живут в самом большом городе в мире, но Фрэнк просто готов поклясться, что они только что покинули школу. Прошла всего лишь пара минут или около того, что само по себе довольно странно. Тем не менее он задирает голову вверх и удосуживается, что они на самом деле находятся около кофейни.

\- Итак, прежде чем я куплю кофе, я собираюсь задать тебе один вопрос. Ты позволил мне увезти тебя из школы, согласившись на предложение выпить со мной чёртов кофе, откуда следует следующее: либо тебе абсолютно нечего делать, либо ты и правда заинтересован во мне.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Фрэнк, открывая дверь и заходя внутрь.  
\- Знаешь, ты уже мне нравишься, - смеётся Джерард, и его ноги практически вплотную следуют за ногами Фрэнка. Тот лишь оборачивается и смотрит на него и, в конце концов, позволяет Джерарду сжать своё запястье. Это всё действительно правда, и он действительно флиртует с Джерардом Уэем. Ну хорошо, с Джеральдом Уэем, согласно их выпускному альбому.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - игра слов, мол, для кого-то «Gerard» и «guard» могут показаться созвучными.  
> [2] - Wing Ding - вид шрифта.  
> [3] - тезаурус - особая разновидность словарей общей или специальной лексики.


End file.
